


When This Black Sun Revolves Around You

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartland's last moments at the hands of Academia's invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Katsuya-San. I really hope you like this, it was my first time writing anything Zexal related.

Kaito tucked his brother in carefully so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping boy.  Poor Haruto’s health never seemed to get any better.  He still managed to put on a smile for his older brother.  He always smiled when Kaito was around.

            Kaito resented the fact that he couldn’t help Haruto more.  He was good at building things but curing Haruto was something that was completely out of his control.  All he could do was sit through all of those frustrating medical meetings that never made Haruto any better.

            It didn’t help that the medical bills were sky high.  The debt never seemed to end.  It made Kaito sick to stare at all the red ink of unpaid bills.

            Kaito had to resort to things he would rather not do.  He knew it was wrong and that he would eventually have to pay for his sins but it was all he could do to afford Haruto’s medical expenses.

            Kaito built all sort of machines and all sorts of devices.  He drafted different plans and blueprints.  Most of them were weapons, bought by rich millionaires and warring countries.  Kaito wasn’t sure how many people must have died at the aim of his weapons.

            He hated what he had to do but it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was that Haruto was happy and that they were working on finding a cure.  Eventually, when Haruto was better and healthier, maybe then Kaito could try to fix some of the damage he had caused.

            Kaito leaned in to kiss Haruto’s head.  He patted the small boy’s shoulders soothingly before he got up to leave.  He threw back a quick glance at the boy before he closed the door behind him.

            He barely made it down the hall before the exhaustion became too much.  He slouched down onto the floor and hid his face into his knees.

            “Master Kaito?” Orbital asked, his voice was clearly worried, “Are you alright?”

            Kaito groaned, “I’m fine,” he snapped at the robot, “I’m just tired,”

            “Let me help you,”

            “You’re supposed to watch over Haruto,” Kaito reminded, “That’s your job.  You’re supposed to take care of him.  You’re not supposed to take care of me,”

            He stood back up.  His knees swayed a little underneath him.  He overworked himself again, that’s all.  He just needed a little rest.

            “Master Kaito,” Orbital continued.

            “Go,” Kaito commanded.  His tone was harsher than he meant it to be, “I’ll be fine,” Kaito murmured quietly.

            “Yes, Master Kaito,” the robot said.  He turned to head back to Haruto’s room.

            Kaito waited until he heard the sound of the door close before he tried to make it to his bed.  It wasn’t good to put his body through this but he had no choice if he wanted to find a cure for his brother.  As long as Haruto had the medicine that he needed, then Kaito didn’t care how much he put himself through.

 

 

When Kaito woke up, his head ached and his vision was blurred.  It took him a moment to read the numbers on the clock.  It was only two in the morning.

            Kaito felt warmth next to him and his brother’s fingers closed tight around his shirt.  He instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer.

            “Haruto, what’s wrong?” Kaito asked, his voice soft.

            “I had a bad dream again,” Haruto mumbled.  His voice sounded too close to tears for Kaito’s comfort.  He tightened his hug around his brother and kissed his head.

            “Another one?” Kaito asked as he ran a hand down Haruto’s head.

            “There was so much screaming,” Haruto recalled, “Everyone was running and screaming.  I was so scared,”

            “It’s nothing more than a dream,” Kaito reminded, “You’re fine, see?  You’re here with me and not in your nightmare anymore,”

            Haruto cuddled deeper in Kaito’s warmth, “Can I stay with you, big brother?”

            “Of course,” Kaito promised, “I’ll be right here so you won’t have to be scared anymore, okay?”

            “Okay,”

            Kaito kissed his brother’s head one more time.  Life for them has been so much harder in the past few years since Kaito had finally taken Haruto away from their father.  Kaito’s had to make up for the lack of both their parents and now Haruto is less of a brother to him and more of a son.

            Kaito had promised himself one thing, he would always protect Haruto, no matter what the consequences might be, even if he has to pay for those consequences with his own life.


	2. Moon

Some days were good for Haruto.  Some days he wouldn’t be in as much pain and he wouldn’t be as troubled.  Those were the days that Kaito was the most grateful for. 

            On those good days, Kaito would take Haruto out to enjoy the fresh air and to stretch his little legs.  Kaito smiled as he watched his brother run and play.  Haruto’s laughter seemed to fill the entire park.

            “Kaito,”

            Kaito’s head snapped up at the sound of his name.  He turned to face Christopher Arclight.  Kaito couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had seen the older boy.

            He looked so different now.  He looked older now, more mature and more solemn.  His eyes hadn’t changed though.  They stirred up old feelings in Kaito’s heart.

            “Chris,” Kaito murmured, still in shock.

            “It’s been a long time Kaito,” Chris smiled gently, “How have you been?”

            Not well, but Kaito couldn’t tell that to Chris now, “I’m fine,”

            Chris’ smile faded slightly, reacting to Kaito’s lie, “Your brother?”

            “Haruto is doing okay.  Today is a good day for him,” Kaito answered, “How are you, Chris?”

            “I’m doing well.  My research has been improving vastly,”

            “You still believe in other-worldly life?” Kaito asked.

            Chris nodded, “My assistant has been very helpful.  With his knowledge and help, we’ve discovered what could be the possibility of life outside of our world,”

            “Assistant?  Have you finally replaced me?”

            To be honest, Kaito felt a little jealous.  It’s been years since he and Chris had gone their separate ways but that hadn’t changed Kaito’s feelings towards him.  It almost hurt to be replaced by a complete stranger. 

            “You’re always welcome back,” Chris explained softly.

            “Why did we ever stop talking to each other?”

            “I had my brothers and you had yours,” Chris was silent for another moment, “I miss you, Kaito,”

            “Don’t you have your new assistant?”

            Chris’s eyes looked sad, “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want you back in my life, Kaito,”

            Kaito sighed as he looked at Haruto playing in the grass with Orbital.  He missed Chris, he really did.  They had been so close before everything had fallen apart between them.

            “I’ve been busy recently,” Kaito sighed, “I don’t really have the time for other people anymore.  I have to concentrate on Haruto first,”

            “That doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice your happiness,”

            “I’m happy,” Kaito said quietly.  It was true for the most part.

 

When Kaito ran into Chris again, it had been a rainy day and Kaito had ducked into the closet building for shelter.  Chris was standing there with a warm smile on his face and an umbrella in his hand. 

            They walked together, huddled under the umbrella to shield themselves from the icy cold rain.  Kaito wouldn’t bring it up but the weather reminded him of the day Chris had broken up with him.  Chris had left him alone in the rain without even so much as a goodbye.

            It seemed like fate was playing its cruel games again.  Now Chris was back and so was the chance of falling for him again.  Kaito knew he had better judgement than to let Chris break him again but his heart still yearned for Chris.  Kaito missed all his warmth and his familiar touches.

            In the end, Kaito ended up back in Chris’ bed.  The whole experience was so much better than he had remembered.  He wasn’t sure if his imagination was lacking or if Chris had gotten better.

            Kaito watched quietly as Chris dressed himself.  Chris looked like an angel, with his long flowing hair and the blue of his eyes.  Sometimes Kaito would think that Chris is as close to Heaven that he will ever get.  Chris is more than enough, if that ended up being true.

            “Do you ever sleep with him?” Kaito asked, sitting up to face Chris.

            “With who?” Chris asked, patiently.

            “Your new assistant,”

            “Why would you ask that?”

            “You slept with me when I was your assistant,”

            Chris became quiet for a long moment, “I have,” he answered.

            “Is he just my replacement or do you love him?” Kaito wondered.  He couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of pain in his heart at the idea that someone else had replaced him so completely.  Kaito felt like a stranger in Chris’ life.

            Chris was silent again, “I love him,”

            “Do you still love me?”

            “I do, Kaito.  I never stopped loving you,”

            Kaito turned his eyes to his hands, twisted in the blankets, “Will you ever let me meet him?”

            “Of course,” Chris promised, “You’ll like him,”


	3. Sun

Kaito wasn’t sure what he was excepting when Chris finally introduced him to his new assistant.  The boy was exceptionally beautiful.  His hair was long and a shade of gold Kaito had only ever seen in his mother’s jewellery box.  His eyes were a shade of ocean blue that makes Kaito feel like he could drown in them.

            “Kaito,” Chris smiled, “This is my new assistant, Mizael,”

            Mizael smiled slightly, “It’s nice to finally meet you.  Christopher talks about you all the time,”

            It took Kaito a moment to come to his senses before he could answer, “It’s nice to meet you, too,”

            Mizael was far more interesting than he looked, which is saying something considering how beautiful he was.  Kaito felt almost entranced.  He could finally understand why Chris had fallen in love with this man. 

            Mizael mostly spoke about their research.  He explained that he and Chris had found a possible alternate dimension, much like the one they lived in.

            “So far we’ve only found one,” Mizael said, “I’m sure they are more than just one,”

            “Our research leads us to believe that there’s a huge possibility that a second alternate dimension exists.  However, our research has been slow.  We invited you here today to ask you to join us, Kaito,”

            “I can’t,” Kaito refused the offer.  It sounded so tempting.  Kaito missed researching, “I need an income, Chris.  Haruto’s medical expenses are getting higher and higher,”

            Chris smiled sadly, “You’re the only person I can trust with this information, Kaito.  I know you would be a good investment to this study,”

            “Haruto’s wellbeing is more important to me than anything,”

            “I know that,” Chris assured, “The offer will always be open to you if you change your mind,”

 

Haruto had never been more excited in his whole life.  His face was filled with light and his bright smile.  He tugged on Kaito’s hand, begging him to go on this ride or that ride.  He’s wanted to go to the fair for so long and now he finally had his long awaited chance.

            Kaito smiled and followed his brother as he had his fun.  The fair Heartland City held every summer had always excited Haruto.  He had wanted to go last year but a trip to the hospital had made that wish impossible.

            “Be careful,” Kaito warned, worried that Haruto might fall over in his excitement.

            “I will,” Haruto promised.

            Haruto held onto Kaito’s hand tightly.  He smiled up at his older brother as they waited for their turn on the Ferris wheel.  They were about to be next in line when Kaito heard the first scream.

            Kaito’s first instinct was to grab Haruto.  He lifted Haruto into his arms and tried to find the source of the scream.  Everyone ran in a panic around them as people tried to outrun their attackers.

            At first, Kaito was confused.  None as this made any sense at all.  How could people be turned into cards?  How could these monsters cause actual damage?  Why were they being attacked in the first place?

            Kaito took Haruto to the only place he could think of.  The safest place for him would be with Chris and his family.  Maybe Chris would know what was going on here.

            When Kaito arrived, Mizael opened the door for him and invited him inside.  Kaito asked for Chris but Mizael shook his head.

            “He hasn’t gotten home yet,” Mizael explained, confused by Kaito’s sudden urgency.

            Kaito turned on the TV, switching the channel to the Heartland News Channel.  A woman stared out in dread at the emptying streets.  Even through the television, the screams could still be heard.  The whole room was silent aside from the horror on the TV.

            “What’s happening?” Mizael questioned.  His voice couldn’t contain his shock.

            “We’re being invaded,” Kaito mumbled, “This is a war,”

            “Who would invade us?” Mizael continued, “Without a warning?  No one would be that cruel,”

            Kaito reached out for Haruto.  He hid Haruto’s face into his stomach.  Haruto didn’t need to see this.  He didn’t need to hear the screams of the innocent as it blared from the TV.

            “It’s like my dream,” Haruto cried.

            Kaito ran a hand down the back of Haruto’s head.  He didn’t know what to do.  A war… A war meant that Haruto couldn’t get any more treatment.  Like this, Haruto won’t last long.


	4. Galaxy

The room was silent.  Kaito finally got Haruto to sleep with a lot of coaxing.  Kaito himself was nowhere near sleep.  His mind raced with thousands and thousands of questions.  How could this have happened?  Kaito felt like all his sins had finally caught up with him.

            It had been a few days since the attack had begun.  The numbers dwindled down further and further.  The last time he had heard, there were only a thousand people left alive.  They wouldn’t last either, Kaito knew there were still hunters in the city.

            “Kaito,” Chris called from the doorway.  Mizael stood beside him, his face sombre from the recent events.

            “Do you have any information?” Kaito asked.                          

            Chris nodded but it was Mizael that spoke, “We’re being invaded by another dimension.  Our research leads us to believe that we’re being hunted down by duellists that use a form of summoning called ‘Fusion’,”

            “Let’s fight them off then,” Kaito suggested, “We can’t let them destroy our dimension,”

            “It’s not that easy, Kaito.  We’re going up against trained soldiers.  They use a summoning method we aren’t familiar with.  We can fight back but we won’t last, we’re not prepared,” Chris argued.

            “So what are you saying?  That we sit here and let them kill us all?  What about your brothers?  Are you going to sit back and let them get killed too?” Kaito’s hands shook with all his fury.  He wouldn’t let Haruto die.

            “We have an idea,” Mizael interrupted, “We can send the survivors to another dimension to keep them safe,”

            “Then do it,” Kaito demanded, “I’ll help you,”

          “We don’t have the technology we need, Kaito.  It could take years to build a transportation device like that,” Chris reminded, “You have to accept the possibility that we could all die,”

            Kaito shook his head.  He couldn’t accept this.  He felt sick at the mere thought of losing Haruto.  He heard something, a knock on the door, but it sounded so far away now.  All he could think of was losing everyone he loved.

            “Christopher,” Mizael called from the doorway, “There’s someone here for you,”

 

The boy stood in Chris’s small hallway.  His eyes darted around, wary for any hint of danger.  He looked so much like a small bird, caught in the gaze of a hungry cat.

            Kaito recognized him, barely.  He’s seen the boy on the news a few times and he knew Haruto idolized him.  The news anchor had praised him as he held a trophy is his hands that he had won from the latest duelling tournament.  He had won a scholarship to some prestige duel school.  His name was Shun Kurosaki.

            “I am Christopher,” Chris said as he greeted the boy.

            “I need your help,” Shun began, “Please, I’ll do anything.  I’ll give you anything,”

            “I can’t help you,” Chris refused, “I don’t have anything left to give,”

            Tears filled Shun’s eyes, “Please, they took my sister,”

            Kaito’s ear perked up.  A sister?  Now that he mentioned it, Kaito could faintly remember a girl standing by his side in a few of the pictures he had seen.

            “Chris,” Kaito interjected, “Help him,”

            Chris hesitated, “There’s nothing I can do.  We’re out of time and I don’t have the right resources,”

            Shun pulled a duel disk out from under his coat.  Kaito didn’t recognize the design.  It’s not one from Heartland, that was for sure.

            “Will this help?” Shun asked.

            Chris took the duel disk and inspected it for a moment.  He pressed a few of the buttons before he nodded.  He turned to leave without another word.  There was work to done.

            “Chris,” Kaito called out, “Where are you going?”

            “This is what I need,” Chris replied briskly, “If I can study the inner workings of this duel disk, we might be able to transport ourselves to another dimension,”

           

Chris worked all night without a break.  Kaito and Mizael watched quietly, helping whenever they could.  Chris’ mind was completely focused on this new task.  He was so close to solving some of their problems.  He was so close to saving all the survivors.

            It was a little past four in the morning when Chris slammed his fist against his work table in frustration.

            “What happened?” Kaito asked.

            “We don’t have enough power,” Chris muttered through his teeth, “There isn’t enough power to send everyone to a safe place,”

            “How much power is there?” Mizael questioned.

            “Barely enough for five if we’re lucky,” Chris placed his head into his hands.

            Five?  Five was barely anything.  There were hundreds of survivors waiting out there.  In a few days, there would be less than a hundred based on the way things were going.  Fusion hadn’t stopped hunting them yet, it seemed like they wouldn’t stop until they had finally stomped the last of them into the ground.

            “I _will_ send my family,” Chris continued, “Thomas, Michael, Haruto… I’ll keep them safe,”

            “Then what about the other two?” Mizael asked.

            “I’ll send Kurosaki,” Chris promised, “I know what it’s like to lose someone.  I’ve been in his position before,”


	5. Dimension

Chris handed the improved duel disks to his brothers and Haruto.  All three put it on.  Thomas pressed one of the buttons, bringing up the new transportation feature. 

            “You’re not going?” Michael asked quietly.  Silence filled the room when Chris finally nodded.

            “Take care of Michael, Thomas,” Chris instructed, “Michael, you do the same for Thomas.  Take Haruto to the nearest hospital when you arrive.  He needs medical treatment soon.  Don’t get separated, stay together,”

            Michael began to cry silently.  He hugged Chris goodbye and Thomas waited for his turn to say goodbye to his older brother.  Kaito got onto his knees so he could look Haruto in the eyes.

            “I can’t follow you, Haruto,” Kaito said quietly.  He could feel tears burn in the back of his eyes.

            “Why?” Haruto asked.

            “I have to stay here to help the others.  You need to go somewhere safe,”

            “I want to be with you,”

            “I know, Haruto.  Orbital is going with you.  He’ll take good care of you, I promise.  I’ll come find you when we solve this mess,”

            Haruto nodded and wiped away his tears, “I love you, big brother,”

            “I love you too,” Kaito promised.  He hugged his brother goodbye for the last time before he turned his attention to Orbital, “Orbital, take care of my brother.  You… I’m glad I made, Orbital.  You’re a wonderful robot,”

            “You’ve never praised me before, Master Kaito,” Orbital stuttered, “Thank you, Master Kaito.  I’ll take good care of Master Haruto,”

            “How can I repay you?” Shun asked as he wrapped his hand around his duel disk.

            “Save our dimension.  You’re our only hope now,”

            Shun nodded, “I will, I promise,”

            Yuuto, Shun’s friend, nodded his head in agreement, “We’ll restore Heartland to its former glory,”

            “I added an extra function for you,” Chris explained, “You can use it if you’re facing a Fusion user.  It will card them like they carded us,”

            Yuuto looked sick at the idea of it but Shun nodded in agreement, “Thank you,” Shun said, “Yuuto and I won’t let you down,”

            Kaito, Chris and Mizael watched as the five boys left.  They disappeared in a cloud of sparks that reminded Kaito of the pixels of the augmented vision he was so used to seeing in all his duels.

 

With Haruto gone, Kaito filled his hours with Mizael.  He spent what he considered his last days embraced in Mizael’s arms.  It felt strange to know that so little time remained between them even though this felt like the start of something wonderful.

            Kaito’s eyelashes were wet, “I wished we had met sooner.  I wish we had more time,”

            “In another life,” Mizael sighed quietly.

            They were laying on the roof of Chris’ house.  The stars twinkled above them.  Even with everything they had ever known gone, the stars stilled shined as bright as they always had.

            “I’ve always felt a connection to the moon,” Kaito murmured, stroking Mizael’s hair gently as Mizael laid in his arms, “I feel like I belong there,”

            “I feel like I belong in the stars,” Mizael sighed, “Maybe, in another life, we’re happy wherever we are.  We’re together, you, me and even Christopher.  Your brother is healthy, and there is no war,”

            In the past, Kaito had thought that Mizael’s eyes looked like the ocean but now he could see that he was wrong.  Mizael’s eyes are far darker and more mysterious.  His eyes are like galaxies.  The blue is sparkled with all sorts of colors, like stars scattered across the night sky.

            The gold in Mizael’s hair reminds Kaito of the sun.  Maybe that was a poor comparison.  Mizael’s hair could outshine even the sun with all its brilliance.

            Kaito sighed once before he leaned in to kiss Mizael.  In that moment, when they were both lost in the heat of the kiss, Kaito doesn’t care that he would eventually end up in Hell.  Mizael is all the Heaven he will ever need.


End file.
